


Fool

by oxXPinkLacesXxo



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Friendship, Future, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Near Future, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxXPinkLacesXxo/pseuds/oxXPinkLacesXxo
Summary: Edd has grown tired of running from Red Leader. He's fearing for his life all the time. He's done. Time to turn himself into his "Old Friend"(Also lots of flashbacks of them as kids and what lead up to these events. THOSE were fun to write :D)





	1. Chapter 1

Edd desperately ran behind a large seemingly abandoned building. He tried to catch his breath as he gripped the large black trench coat around his figure. His “friends” had tried to catch him again. He just couldn’t wrap his head around why… Why did Tom and Matt leave him? The current situation he was in seemed unreal, it was dream like.  _ Nightmare like.  _

The brunette looked past the wall and into the silent and eerily dull road. He squinted his eyes looking for any movement and then gave a sigh. He took a seat against the cold bricks and buried his head in his arms. 

Why does Tord even want him anyway? He already made his life Hell by banning cola, so why does he need him?  _ He’s Red Leader.  _ The feared ruler of all. The thought of what Tord may do to him if he got caught sent shivers down his spine. He’s learned what the Norwegian’s capable of, and he does  ** _not _ ** want to be the norski’s next victim. 

Edd felt… tired. He was tired of running, tired of fearing for his life, tired of seeing his once loved city turned into a town of bloodshed and despair. He blankly looked up at the grey sky. Is this his life now? Will he have to do this forever? Fearing that he may die at the hands of his once beloved friends, or letting Tord get the satisfaction of killing him off himself.  _ Forever?  _

_ _ Edd gripped his shoulders, letting his tears fall into the dirt below him. What could he do? Turn himself in? The brunette rubbed his eyes. At this point it’s the only option he’s got. He’s even tried killing himself with his stolen time machine, even  _ that  _ didn’t work. He… It’s not like he wanted to die. He just thought… If he killed his past self, he wouldn’t be stuck with the reality that all his friends left him. He’s  _ alone _ . He’s at a dead end with no where to go. 

Edd quickly stood up and walked out of the alley. He sighed as he wandered the street, “Time to see my  _ old friend.” _

....

(Flaaaaasssshhhhh Baaaackkkk)

Young Edd and Tord sat across from each other eating two bowls of ice cream. Edd shoveled the mix of vanilla and hot fudge into his mouth as he dangled his short legs from his kitchen chair. He looked up, realizing Tord blankly staring out the small window to the dark grey sky. The smaller boy noticed the eye contact and turned back to the small sundae.

Edd ignored the others silence and beamed at the boy in front of him, “What’cha thinkin’ bout Tord?” 

Tord glared at the brunette, “Edd…”

“Mhm?” Edd asked in excitement. Maybe Tord wanted to go on a treasure hunt, or maybe they were going to burn their kindergarten teachers homework sheets! 

“We should take over the world.” The boy next to him said in a bored tone. He shifted his blank face from the melting ice cream to the boy.

“Hm?” Edd asked, “Why would we wanna do that.”

Tord smirked and grabbed the spoon from the napkin below it. “Think about it,” his little voice chirped out, “We could have all the ice cream,bacon, and cola in the world!” 

“Woah…” Edd said, gazing at the glazed wood table below his hands, “you’re a genius!”

Tord smiled as he took a scoop of ice cream, “Yeah! And we could have or do whatever we want, whenever we want!”

“Yeah!” Edd chimed in, putting his fist in the air, “We’ll rule together forever!”

Tord chuckled, “And if anyone tries to split us up or break our friendship, they’ll be shot to dea-“

“-exiled forever and sent to space!!” Edd cut in.

Tord smiled and giggled, “Yeah!”

The two continued to chatter until Tord’s Mom picked him up. Edd always noticed Tord never said or did anything when his parents were near. He always followed them to the car silently. He didn’t dare show any expression on his face. Edd didn’t really seem to be concerned. He was sure Tord’s parents were just as loving as his parents were.

_ Right…? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd finally sees his ‘old friend’
> 
> (And in flashback meets Tom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to publish this chapter :(

Edd was almost robotic when he turned himself in. He showed no motion as he was handcuffed and taken to Tord’s base. The base itself was vast and full of guards, even if Edd wanted to back out he couldn’t. The structure also had a sort of melancholy feel to it. No was saying a word, but their foot steps sounded like screams. When the two soldiers got to a large door they stopped and looked at each other almost not wanting to go in there themselves. Finally, one hesitantly grabbed a handle and pulled open the heavy weight door. 

The room was dimly lit. The only thing visible was the silhouette of a small chair and a person embedded into it.

One of the soldiers by Edd cleared his throat and spoke, “Red Leader, 

Eddward ———. He turned himself in earlier today.”

The figures head seems to nod from within the shadows. “Lights Paul,” Tord stated boredly.

The other soldier by Edd quickly scampered to the light switch and flicked it on. 

Edd gulped as the lights flickered on to reveal his ex-friend’s face. He had his usual long ugly scars running across the right side of his face. He also had his ‘now normal’ robotic arm.

When the lights hit the mans face his serious demeanor seemed to fade. He looked at his former friends face and beamed. “Edd!” he smiled as he stood up from the throne-like seat, “how do you like the base?” He raised his arms for emphasis.

Edd was dumbfounded. He eventually cleared his thoughts and looked his ‘friend’ in the eyes. “The last time I saw you you tried to kill me and my friend again, and the first thing you say to me is whether I like your base or not?!” 

Tord smirked, “Yup.”

“Honestly, I don’t want to play this game anymore Tord. You’ve taken everyone… I’m  _ done.” _

Tord looked at the ground, “Aww, that’s no fun. Oh well, I can still mess around with Tom and Matt. They do everything I say.”

Edd held back a snarky remark. “Listen  _ Tord.  _ I’m done with all of this. Do whatever you want with me, torture me, kill me, whatever. Just make it quick.”

Tord laughed to himself. Edd pulled on the chained handcuffs on his wrists, trying to get away from his restraints to get closer to his once friend. He was quickly pulled away by Pat and Paul.

“What the Hell are you laughing at Tord?!” He shouted.

Tord shook his head after his giggle-fit. “Oh, Edd…” he spook menacingly, “What I want from you is far from torture and death.”

Edd clenched his fists and grinded his teeth, “What’s. That?”

The Norsk grinned, “I want you to join the Red Army, Edd.”

….flaaaashhhh baaackk….

Young Edd and Tord giggled as they fooled around with their action figures. Soon another boy walked up to the two. Tord turned his head to the boy and fiddled with his shoe. Edd, however, took the opportunity to introduce himself.

“Hi! I’m Edd, and this is Tord. What’s your name?” 

The other boy looked at the ground, “Tom. My name is Tom.”

Edd smiled and took the boys hand to shake it. 

“Come on Edd,” Tord replied getting lowkey pissed at this ‘new kid’.

“Ok Tord! Maybe you could play too Tom!”

Tord stared daggers at the boy in question.  _ Who does this kid think he is?  _

Tom looked up at the brunette and beamed, “Sure.”

….

When done with their little hangout, the group of 2nd graders walked down leaf covered sidewalk. The autumn wind blew their hair in all different directions. 

As they walked past the cemetery, Tord’s expressionless face turned into a look of glee. “Guys! What if we caught a real ghost? Or a demon?! Wouldn’t that be awesome?!”

Tom looked at the brunette and whispered, “Is he always like this?”

Tord fumed, “I wasn’t asking you.”

“Whatever,” Tom responded waving his hand in response.

“What do you say Edd?!” He smiled as he waited for a response.

Edd scratched the nape of his neck. “I would Tord, but I dunno if it’s the best idea. It’ll be dark soon.”

Tord looked at the concrete below, and then back at his friend, “That’s… Ok-“

“I could ask if you guys could hang at my house tonight,” Tom cut in. “Unless you’re not up for it.” 

“I’m in!-“ Edd said instantly. He looked up at the Norwegian, “What about you Tord?”

The Norsk didn’t meet the brunette’s gaze, “I’m going to skip out on this one.”

“Awww, are you sure?” Edd pushed.

“No,” Tord stated stubbornly. He turned and headed down the sidewalk.

“Weirdo,” Tom muttered to the boy as he walked across the cross walk, “Here’s my phone number, call me if your Mum says you can chill.”

“Ok!” Responded happily.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys liked it :). Don’t be afraid to comment criticism. I’m always ready to improve my writing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been awhile, but I’m READY!

Edd was taken aback in shock, “You want me to… what?!”

Todd chuckled deviously, “Think about it Edd, we’ll rule over these pathetic losers once and for all. Just me and you. We can have  _ everything _ and  _ anything.” _

Edd looked at the ground and muttered something incoherent.

The norski’s eye widened. “What? What did you say?! Speak up!”

“ **No.** ” Edd said sharply. He gave the Norwegian a look that was so deep it could cut skin.

_ Silence. _

Tord burst out laughing, “Oh Edd! You were always a funny one. That’s why I liked you so.” Tord glared at the man in front of him, still laughing like a mad man. “Besides, what choice do you have? It’s not like you have anything else!”

Edd was silent. Tord was right, he didn’t have anything left. Why shouldn’t he join his army? Would it change anything? Tord did do something truly bad… and joining said person would be against Edd’s morals, but he might be willing to take the offer.

Tord saw the frustration on the others face and put a hand on his shoulder, “Listen Edd, you could have anything you want! Join me. It can be like when we were little.”

Edd quizzically at the norski, “Like… when we kids…?”

“Yes! All the bacon and cola in the world!” Tord held out his hand, “What do you say?”

Edd prayed he was making the right decision. Edd wasn’t even sure who the man in front of him was anymore. So many lies and fables hid the truth, and the Norwegian was quick to play a poker face to hide his true intention.

Edd shook Tord’s hand, “Fine.”

Tord grinned, “Excellent…”

****

Tord has been getting quieter since Tom had joined them. He didn’t like the Brit, he was always trying to play it cool a little too hard. Plus he was stealing away his only friend!  _ His  _ friend, not anyone else’s! Edd hasn’t payed a thought to his quietness, and he  _ knows _ this.

Tord was sitting lonesome on a swing. He stared at the mulch below him, deep in thought as usual. 

The norski turned his head to where Edd and Tom resided. They were both happily playing with chalk and toy cars.

Tord sighed and closed his eyes, soaking in the blistering sun. He stayed like that for a little while, until a shadow seemed to block out the heat of the sun.

Tord expectantly looked up to see Edd, but was surprised to see a different boy in front of him. Tied had never seen him before. His hair was a beautiful strawberry blonde, and his face was covered in freckles. The boy looked anxious, but smiled anyway.

The boy spoke, “You… you look sad.”

Tord looked in the opposite direction, hoping to give the boy a message to leave him alone. Of course it didn’t work.

The redhead silently walked over to the open swing and took a seat. 

“My names Matt by the way!”

The Norwegian rolled his eyes at the boy, “Tord.”

Matt nodded, “huh, that’s a cool name.”

Tord didn’t respond. He just kept look at Tom and Edd. They were happy,  _ Edd _ was happy. He didn’t give a second thought about Tord.

Matt noticed the lust in the boys gaze. He followed it and saw the two other boys. “Oh!” He exclaimed, “You want to play with them?”

_ ‘I want to play with him. Him. Not THEM.’ _

As Matt got up from the swing to get the other boys attention, Tord grabbed his arm. 

“Don’t.” He said sternly.

“Pfft,” Matt giggled, “it’s ok! They look fine to me. Well… the ones eyes are a little weird… but whatever.”

Matt dragged an annoyed and frustrated Tord the whole way over to the other duo.

Edd was the first to look up, “Oh! Hi! Who are you?”

Matt gleefully pointed to himself, “I’m Matt!”

Edd’s gaze followed behind the other boys legs. “Tord! There you are! I thought you went to the bathroom and got lost!” He chuckled.

“What are you guys playing?” Matt asked.

Tom was the one to speak up this time, “We’re honestly not quite sure yet,” he said gesturing to the messy surrounding.

“Oh! Well whatever it will be, it will probably be very fun. Can I join?”

Tord’s eye widened in shock.

“Of course you can!”

The rest of the day was filled with laughter and play. All from which except Tord.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a one-shot, but I really liked writing about young Edd and young Tord. May make this a series, stay tuned :).


End file.
